Une recette particulière
by Sukida6
Summary: Une soirée tranquille qui risque bien de tourner autrement que prévu... Bataille d'aliments est au rendez vous ;p (One shot,lime, humour)


Titre: Une recette particulière... 

Source: GW

Auteur: Sukida

E-mail: Chtitesukidayahoo.fr

Genre: Yaoi, lime…

Couple: 1X2

Disclaimer: Sont tout sauf à moi.

Note:

"- Première tentative de lime. Lol. Wouah, ça donne quoi? Ben ça comme quoi faut un début à tout. Ben quoi! Les p'tits bishos peuvent bien se payer un peu de bon temps, nan? ( titre nul, je sais, je crois même que c'est le plus dur, trouver un bon titre accrocheur et tout, lol )

"- Un peu du n'importe quoi au début ;; toudoutouuu, allez appelons ça, humour;)

"- Désolé si je me fais rare ces temps-ci, c'est juste que j'ai plein de choses à faire et le fait que fanfiction n'affichait plus les tirets m'avait énervé, mais mnt, j'ai l'truc ;p

Bonne lecture quand même.

Une recette particulière. 

Ou 

Si Heero et Duo était colocataire, voilà ce que ça donnerait… 

Duo vînt frapper à la porte d'Heero.

"- Salut voisin de moi. Sorry de te déranger mais j'me…

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux? Interrompit Heero fatigué.

"- J'allais te le dire avant que tu me coupes la parole, délicat enfant…

Regard noir.

"- Quoi, je te dérange en pleine séance de rapprochement avec ton pc ou quoi!

"- Je faisais un rapport oui… soupira le brun.

"- Génial… Je veux dire… Du fond du cœur désolé de t'avoir interrompu, fit Duo légèrement ironique.

"- Viens en au fait…

"- Oui, je me prépare un bon steak-frites et j'voulais te demander… ça te dérangerait de me passer du ketchup s'il te plait? J'en ai pas…

Le Japonais alla dans la cuisine et Duo ouvrit un peu plus la porte pour voir enfin l'appartement d'Heero.

"- Et de la Mayo si ça te dérange pas…

"- Hn…

"- Ho et du sel aussi! Et un steak t'en qu'on y est…

Heero releva la tête et ferma la porte du frigo.

"- Autant dire tout de suite que t'as que les frites…

"- Pas tout à fait…

Duo lui fit un grand sourire puis celui ci se transforma vite en une moue gênée.

"- Oué mais je suis rentré hier de mission! Tu te rends compte? Hier!

Il tomba à genou et s'accrocha aux jambes d'Heero. Celui ci déstabilisé, faillit tomber mais se rattrapa de justesse. L'américain enfui son visage contre les cuisses d'Heero.

"- Duo!

"- Tu sais même pas ce que ça fait de rentrer chez soi. Seul. Crevé. Sans bouffe, dit il en prenant une voix pleurnicharde.

"- Non. Du tout.

"- Chez toi, y a cette traîtresse, fit il en pointant du doigt l'ordinateur qui trônait sur la petite table.

"- Sois pas idiot et lâche-moi!

Duo emprisonna encore plus fort les jambes du brun et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Tombant à la renverse, Heero s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol. Sentant un souffle rauque au-dessus de lui, il s'attendit au pire. Quand Duo s'appuya sur lui, il sentit très bien que le pire s'amusait à se presser contre lui. Heero était bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire. Il allait l'envoyer à l'autre bout de la pièce quand le poids sur son torse disparut.

L'Américain aillant préférer s'attaquer au frigo plutôt qu'à lui. Pour aujourd'hui en tout cas.

"- Wouah, pizza! Je veux, je veux! Dis la carpette ça te dérange pas hein?

Il agita la boite sous son nez. Comme Heeo ne réagit pas Duo prit ça pour un oui.

"- Merci copain de moi!

Il alluma le four et là Heero réagit.

"- Pique assiette! Casse-toi de mon appartement!

Voyant la masse brune foncer sur lui Duo courra dans toute la pièce plaçant des obstacles, c'est à dire des chaises en plein milieu du chemin. Heero s'en prit une dans le genou et en fut ravi.

"- Duo, sors d'ici.

"- Nan, arrête, tu vas m'tuer! J'ai rien bouffé depuis hier! J'ai faim! Laisse-moi la pizzaaaa! Pitié.

Duo tourna autour du fauteuil en gardant son précieux trésor près de lui. Après trois tours du canapé, Heero attrapa la tresse de l'Américain.

"- Naaan! Laisse-moi la pizza!

Le brun poussa le natté dans le canapé lorsque ''la victime'' ouvrit la boite et en sortit la précieuse pizza.

"- J'la mange crue! Na!

Il croqua dedans et Heero croisa les bras et le regarda. Après deux bouchées, Duo fit une grimace. Heero moqueur leva un sourcil en signe d'interrogation.

"- Alors c'est pas bon?

"- Hum, délicieux.

Sa grimace s'intensifia eu fur et à mesure qu'il mâchait. Il recracha tout dans sa main.

"- Mais je suis égoïste. T'en veux? Demanda le natté en tendant sa main de l'aliment presque complètement mis en bouillie.

"- Ho Duo…

Le concerné arracha la garniture de la pizza et balança tout dans la figure d'Heero.

"- Désolé mais quitte à me faire tuer, je résisterai!

D'un geste de main, le brun retira la sauce tomate de ses cheveux. Duo fit face au plus noirs de tous les regards assassin jamais répertorié à ce jour. Le natté se cacha sous un coussin pendant qu'Heero se dirigeait vers le frigo.

"- Depuis quand tu caches ton flingue dans l'frigo toi?

"- Tais-toi. Omae o korosu.

"- Je saiiiiiiiiis…

Il remit son bouclier en place, juste devant son visage puis changea d'avis.

"- Non, je regarderais la mort en face.

Il reçut de la crème chantilly à la place. Loin de à quoi il s'imaginait.

"- Ho nan!

Heero versa la quasi-totalité de la bouteille mais il y eut un changement de situation. Duo pris la bouteille et en versa tout la fin du contenu dans le cou du japonais. De ses mains pleines de crème fraîches, Heero les essuya sur le visage blanc de son adversaire.

"- Pas d'accord! S'écria Duo.

Il s'éloigna de son tortionnaire et fonça avant lui vers le frigo. Il trouva un œuf et le lança sur son assaillant qui courrait vers lui à une vitesse folle. L'œuf éclata en plein contre le jean du japonais, ce dernier grogna de mécontentement. Même si tout cela n'était qu'un jeu autant pour Heero que Duo. Pour une fois qu'Heero prenait plaisir à faire un jeu sans intérêt. Sans intérêt pour l'instant…

Pris de panique et voyant que ça ne ralentissait pas le brun, Duo regarda dans les étagères du dessus et trouva un pot de chocolat. Armé de sa cuillère et de son pot de Nutella, le natté était fin prêt pour la bataille final.

Par fair-play, il laissa Heero choisir rapidement une arme à lui aussi. Du miel.

"- Hé nan, ça va coller partout ça!

"- Ton œuf a fait des dégâts Maxwell!

"- Yuy, le miel est collant, l'œuf pas.

"- Les œufs ne sentent pas spécialement la lavande!

Heero fut le premier à attaquer. Il plongea sa main dans le pot et en sortit une main couverte d'un liquide effectivement bien collant. Il envoya le tout sur la cible vivant qui reçut le miel en pleine face. Il lécha le miel sur ses lèvres d'un coup de langue rapide.

"- T'as oséen mettre à mes cheveux! Tu vas payer ton crime. On défie pas Shinigami avec du miel, gamin!

"- Le soldat parfait ne se fera pas avoir par tes gestes trop lents…

Trop tard. Le chocolat se mit à couler le long de la tempe d'Heero. L'autre coup, le brun l'esquissa. Une belle trace brune se fixa sur le mur. Pendant qu'Heero regardait les dégâts, le natté lui balança du jus d'orange. Toute la bouteille y passa ici aussi. Le parquet fut imbibé d'un liquide orangé.

"- Alors là, tu dépasses les bornes!

Heero réussit à coincer Duo contre le mur et le désarma complètement. Lui même déposa son bol de miel sur la table juste à coté.

"- Tu veux jouer aux grands? Assume maintenant baka!

Heero sourit. Un sourire qui ne prédisait rien de bon pour Duo qui dégluti péniblement. Quand Heero déboucla sa ceinture, les yeux améthystes de Duo reflétèrent la surprise et la peur. Ce dernier sentiment disparut bien vite et Duo se laissa faire. Pour le jeu. Bien qu'il avait autre chose en tête.

Le brun fit descendre un peu le pantalon du natté et sourit un peu plus. Si Duo savait. Ne fusse qu'un peu ce qui lui attendait. Peut être qu'il n'aurait pas été aussi docile. Mais Duo commençait à se tortiller. Apparemment ses hormones le travaillaient énormément et Heero aimait le voir résister. Le voir essayer de se retenir de s'agripper à son corps...

Par pure taquinerie, Heero laissa ses doigts descendre et remonter le long du cou de Duo, la taquinerie se transforma en une douce caresse. Mais Heero s'était fixé un objectif. Il l'atteindrait… Il devait l'atteindre, laisser Duo après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Envoyer du jus d'orange alors qu'il était inattentif…

Il prit lentement le pot à coté de lui, sans faire de mouvement brusque qui pourrait mettre la puce à l'oreille à son compagnon. Heureusement le pot était toujours ouvert, alors seulement maintenant il tira le pantalon de Duo vers lui et versa dans l'ouverture tout le pot de miel.

Vengeance…

Duo ne put se retenir de hurler. Il était de retour à la réalité et ça collait… Au niveau de son pantalon, a un niveau plus intime encore.

"- Manipulateur, souffla Duo.

"- Moi? Mais à quoi t'attendais tu?

Heero ne souriait pas mais l'éclat de ses yeux bleus parlaient d'eux même. Des yeux rieurs. C'était la première fois que Duo voyait Heero comme ça. Heureux. Amusé. Sincèrement.

"- Le miel ça colle. TRES! Se plaignit Duo en entourant le cou du brun avec ses bras pleins de chantilly.

"- Je me sens un peu coupable..

"- Un peu! Tu devrais te mettre à genoux et me supplier de te pardonner.

"- Non, mais t'as vu dans quel état est mon appartement. Qui a eu cette idée?

"- Okay, comme t'es pas à court d'argument, c'est moi qui veux me faire pardonner…

Et doucement, il l'embrassa. Il poussa Heero dans le canapé et avec douceur, il s'allongea sur lui permettant largement à Heero de le rejeter si ce mouvement ne lui plaisait pas. Avec satisfaction, Duo comprit que le brun était consentant… Du moins pour l'instant…

De ses mains expertes, l'Américain retira le tee-shirt d'Heero. Et comme le geste précédent, il laissa une marge de temps voulant être certain que Heero comprenait bien toutes ses intentions… Il retira à son tour sa chemise. Toujours avec lenteur.

Le Japonais trouvant que les choses allaient un peu trop lentement, fit descendre ses mains le long du dos de son partenaire pour arriver enfin à ses fesses. Duo qui se trouvait encore à plusieurs centimètres du brun se retrouva tout contre lui. Peau contre peau. Ils restèrent quelques minutes sans bouger, savourant ce simple contact.

Duo pensa prendre l'initiative d'entamer la suite même ce rythme était vraiment trop lent mais il le maintiendrait encore s'il le fallait. Il ne voulait surtout pas forcer les choses. Si ça avait été avec quelqu'un d'autre, peut être ou plutôt sûrement il aurait été beaucoup plus vite. Il aurait cherché tout de suite à atteindre ''le but''. Il ne faisait pas l'amour, non, il avait juste des rapports sexuels. Il existait pourtant une légère différence. Duo en était conscient. Mais c'était ainsi, il était ainsi, il n'avait pas envie de changer.

Mais là, c'était Heero.

Il voulait connaître ce corps. Ce corps sur lequel il avait plus d'une fois fantasmer. Pourtant il n'y avait pas que le corps de la personne qui l'intéressait mais la personne en elle-même.

Une voix stoppa toute pensée et Duo revînt à la réalité.

"- T'as peur? Demanda Heero.

Peur? Lui? C'était mal le connaître, il avait suffisamment de pratique pour ne plus craindre ce genre d'expérience.

"- Non…

Enfin, là, il risquait de le faire avec quelqu'un à qui il tenait énormément. Il en avait assez d'agir et puis de réfléchir aux conséquences. Il préférait l'amitié d'Heero que rien.

"- Mais… Toi?

"- Je devrais?

Duo sourit.

"- Non, bien sûr que non. Jamais je ne te ferais du mal. Jamais. Tu comptes trop pour moi.

Il se releva et resta un instant en califourchon sur le ventre du japonais.

"- C'est pour ça que je préfère me retirer.

Voilà, il avait fait un énorme progrès. Il réfléchissait avant aux conséquences. Il se mordit la lèvre et regarda Heero avec un léger remord. Non, il ne laisserait plus passer son envie avant le bien-être de son partenaire. Du moins, avec ce partenaire.

Mais apparemment Heero n'était pas de cet avis. Il renversa Duo, le plaqua contre le canapé et s'assit sur son torse. A son tour, il le fixa.

"- Tu me prends vraiment pour un puceau apeuré?

L'étonnement passa dans le regard de Duo. Heero se pencha et chuchota à l'oreille du natté:

"- Ne juge pas sur les apparences… Moi aussi j'ai des désirs…

Il commença déposer des baisers dans le cou de Duo et à lui à mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. Le natté ferma les yeux. Heero fit frissonner l'Américain en effleurant de ses lèvres le cou offert et lui fit sentir son souffle chaud sur sa peau claire.

"- Ça ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit que… j'ai envie… de toi?

Duo encercla Heero de ses bras et rouvrît les yeux.

"- Pour être franc jamais… Tu es le genre de personne qui ne montre absolument rien de ce qu'i ressent, ce qu'il veut, ci qu'il l'effraie… Et toi me lancer de ne pas juger sur l'aspect alors que t'es un mur impénétrable.

Heero remonta vers le visage du natté pour essayer de décerner les émotions qui passaient sur les traits de celui-ci.

"- C'est ce qu'on m'a appris depuis tout petit… Cacher mes faiblesses et tout autres sentiments… Sache juste que je ne suis pas aussi impénétrable que ça…

Le brun commença à déposer des baisers sur le visage de Duo, ses lèvres étaient surtout privilégiées mais Heero ne faisait que les effleurer. L'Américain entreprit de lécher la joue et l'oreille du brun à l'endroit où le chocolat avait atterri puis emprisonna les lèvres de son compagnon qui s'amusait à lui faire perdre les pédales en le frôlant ainsi sans vraiment le toucher.

Leurs langues se caressèrent puis se montrèrent farouches retournant dans leurs antres et aussi soudainement revinrent se toucher à nouveau avec ardeur.

Ils se regardèrent, plongeant dans les yeux de l'autre, regards presque brillants.

"- J'ai eu tort de te prendre pour quelqu'un de terrifié, de pur… murmura Duo.

"- Très. Je suis tout sauf pur. Je ne suis ni apeuré ni débutant…

"- Mais je suis un peu comme toi, mon grand…

Duo repris possession de lèvres de son partenaire. Heero se retira à contre cœur mais il voulait trop connaître ce corps, trouver les zones érogènes de Duo, le faire frissonner, crier… Il descendit jusqu'au bas du torse, il fit glisser le pantalon et caressa l'entrejambe. Après réflexion il passa sa main sous le caleçon de Duo.

"- Mauvaise idée, chuchota Duo.

Heero retira sa main couverte maintenant de miel. Duo rejeta la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux.

"- Qui as eu l'idée brillante de foutre du miel dans mon caleçon? Demanda le natté légèrement moqueur.

"- Tais-toi…

"- Et toi continue de m'chauffer, sans sauter les étapes…

"- T'inquiète pas petit, tu les auras tes préliminaires. Et puis qui as dit que je te ferais l'amour?

Duo releva la tête.

"- A qui tu causes? Petit? Hé depuis quand tu fais les choses à moitié?

"- Tu causes trop…

"- Tu fais que dalle…

Heero l'embrassa par surprise en l'agrippant sauvagement par les cheveux. Il s'assit à califourchon (1) sur les abdos de Duo et lécha ses doigts recouverts de miel un à un.

Duo était comme hypnotisé par la langue qui léchaient les doigts un à un d'une façon si sensuelle. Le jeune garçon aux yeux de revolvers pressa ses fesses contre le membre qui commençait à devenir dur. Heero recula un peu et décida de laisser ses mains baladeuses libres et les fourra dans le caleçon de Duo. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre.

"- T'as vraiment décidé de pas te laisser aller…

"- Défi… soupira Duo qui jeta sa tête en arrière.

Défi? Très bien. C'était comme une sorte de mission, et il était prêt à la réussir. But: faire gémir Duo. Ce petit diable ne retiendrait pas longtemps ses cris…

Après avoir commencé un mouvement de va et vient avec ses mains et sentant le sexe de Duo en érection, Heero fit descendre le caleçon. Il ne se préoccupa pas de ses mains enduites de miel, au contraire, ça glissaient bien mieux. Et ça aurait un autre goût rien de plus.

Il approcha sa bouche du sexe de son partenaire et commença à lécher le miel tout autour. Il engloutit la verge dressée, faisant attention à bien varier le rythme. Tantôt rapide, tantôt lent.

Duo ne tînt plus et gémit de plus en plus fort.

"- Heero! Hoqueta Duo.

Le concerné sourit intérieurement et essaya de ne pas se concentrer sur les cris de Duo mais sur le mouvement de va et vient qu'il lui faisait subir.

"- Je… tiendrais pas… Ça Haaa…

Il se libéra dans la bouche du japonais qui était resté délibérément voulant goûter ''Duo''.

Heero releva la tête pour admirer le spectacle. Un Duo complètement essoufflé, les joues rougies, le regard encore brillant par le plaisir. Il agrippait dans ses poings le couverture qui recouvrait normalement l'intégralité du canapé mais l'Américain avait un peu trop tiré et serré dessus.

Le brun remit en place le caleçon de son compagnon en place et remonta le pantalon. Ce fût au tour de Duo de ne pas être de cet avis. D'un geste brusque, il fit tomber Heero contre lui, ses bras l'encerclant à nouveau.

Il sentit une langue taquine lui chatouiller l'oreille, puis le cou.

"- Tout ça pour le chocolat, hein?

"- Hum? C'est vu d'un certain angle…

Pour la première fois de la soirée, Heero ferma les yeux pendant quelques minutes.

"- Pourquoi c'est pas agréable? Poursuivit Duo.

"- Hum… Jamais dit ça…

Duo lui chuchota des mots doux et plutôt coquin.

"- Duo…

"- Ben quoi? A ton tour, ne me dis pas que t'es pas prêt pour le deuxième round?

Heero repoussa le natté et se mit debout à coté du canapé. Un visage interrogateur et déçu le regarda.

"- La chambre, un endroit qui doit te rappeler quelque chose, non?

"- D'accord pour le confort.

Et il prit la main tendue puis les deux amants se dirigèrent vers la chambre soudaine Duo fit demi-tour. Adossé à la porte, Heero lui lança à son tour un regard interrogateur.

"- J'crois qui reste du Nutella… répondit celui-ci d'un air innocent.

Heero esquissa un sourire, ouvrit la porte et entra déjà dans la chambre. Le pot de chocolat en main, Duo brailla, réjoui.

"- Deuxième round, yeah! Heero, tiens-toi près.

Owari.

Ils ont bien sûr éteint le four avant d'aller dans la chambre. Je crois que c'est un petit peu dangereux de laisser le four allumer quand y a rien dedans ;

17/06/04

18h13

"(Le tout est de calculer combien de mois plus tard je publie la fanfic ;

j'me remets toujours en question

Et je trouve ça pas assez bien.

Dois trouver la force. Mdr)


End file.
